Entre rêve et réalité
by Nyaponn
Summary: FIC RP Nekomi & Kimiko With Yomi of Naitomea and Kyo of Dir en grey Une école et une journée presque ordinaire pour deux jeunes gens.


Entre rêve ou réalité .

_Le jeune homme s'avança vers le portail de l'immense école. Il portait le même uniforme que les autres, seul différence prêt: ces cheveux décoloré et son maquillage autour des yeux. Il chercha, sous l'oeil curieux des autres élèves, son locale. Etant entré dans l'immense bâtiment, il marcha le long des couloirs regardant le numéro de chaque classe. Au détour d'un couloir il entra en collision avec autre élève._

**La pile de livre que portait le jeune Kyo s'effondra sous le choc.  
**

**- Kuso ! Gomen nasai...**

**Il se baissa pour ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber.**

_- Ite ... c'est ma faute..._

_  
Yomi s'abaissa, lui aussi pour aider son vis à vis à ramasser ces affaires... et sourit en voyant que ces cheveux étaient aussi décolorés. Ce qui l'informa de la personne dans laquelle il venait de cogner._

**Les sourcils froncés, Kyo empila ses bouquins et se releva. A la vue du jeune homme qu'il venait de percuter, il sentit ses joues s'enflammer, ce qu'il voulu cacher en baissant la tête.**

**  
- Hontoni gomen... Je ferais attention la prochaine fois... Yomi... Enfin, je veux dire eux... La prochaine fois, tu ferais mieux de regarder où tu mets les pieds !**

**Serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine, il reprit sa route, bousculant violemment son camarade de classe.**

_Yomi resta interdit face au comportement de l'autre blond. Il se retourna et commença à lui courir après._

_  
-KYO!!!!!!!...Attend!!_

**Malgré cet appel, le warumono continua sa route, les yeux rivés vers le sol.**

**-Quoi encore ?**

_Yomi lui agrippa le bras, arrêtant ainsi le petit warumono dans sa course._

_  
-Ano...  
_

_Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens, ces deux iris chocolat semblèrent l'hypnotiser. Desserrant machinalement sa main du bras de Kyo, il quitta des yeux son regard pour détailler chaque trait de son doux visage. Yomi avait certes déjà remarqué le petit blond tout de même plus grand que lui lorsqu'il arrivait en cours, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le trouver si... Beau._

_La cloche le fit sortir de son admiration, le ramenant les pieds sur terre. Il lâcha Kyo des yeux et rougit en baissant légèrement la tête._

_- Tu ne sais po où nous avons cours??...je ne retrouve pas le local... ''_

**- Local 13 ... Et ne me fixe pas comme ca, ne fait pas comme si l'ont se connaissait, ok?**

**  
Il recommença a marcher rapidement, et disparu dans les escaliers qui menaient a l'étage. Non loin du local, il s'arrêta dans le couloir vide et s'adossa quelques secondes au mur, le menton posé sur sa pile de livres. Pourquoi fallait-il que ca soit lui ? Il pensait, se torturait l'esprit. Mais ses pensées se tournaient toujours vers la même personne, vers le jeune blond qu'il aimait en secret depuis au moins 3 ans...**

_Yomi regarda tristement le jeune partir et disparaître au bout du couloir. A chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler, le blond se dérobait et le laissait planté là. Il avait décidé d'enfin revenir en cours juste pour revoir son si doux visage. Mais bien sur c'était inutile, il n'arriverait jamais à discuter avec lui. Alors qu'une larme de désespoir coulait sur sa joue, yomi se décida à rejoindre sa salle de cours._

_Il vit Kyo contre l'un des murs, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la classe. Il fut troublé de ne pas le voir déjà en cours et surtout de le voir aborder un visage si triste.__  
_  
**Apercevant a nouveau l'objet de ses désirs, il revint a lui même et se redressa.**

**  
-Ne crois surtout pas que je t'attendais... Ca serrait mauvais pour ma réputation d'arriver à l'heure...**

**  
Il ne le regarda même pas, se dirigeant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir violement et saluer sèchement son professeur. Il partit s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, tout au fond de la classe, à coter de la fenêtre où il pouvait voir Yomi sortir lorsqu'il était en retenue.**

_Yomi hébété du ton sec de Kyo rentra lui aussi en classe. Apres la réprimande habituelle de son professeur quand à ses absences répétées, il chercha une place libre pour s'asseoir. Il hésita un peu en voyant une place juste à côté de Kyo, mais n'en n'ayant aucune autre où allé il opta pour celle-ci. Tout en s'assaillant à sa place il regarda -si ce n'est admirer- son voisin._

**-Je t'ais déjà dis d'arrêter de me fixer ! Et puis, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? D'habitude tu pars avec Sakito et Hitsuga...Oh...**

**Il laissa échappée un petit cri de stupeur quand il se rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ces paroles venaient d'avouer à l'élu de son coeur qu'il l'épiait.  
**

**-Enfin, je veux dire... Vous êtes tellement bruyant qu'on aurait du mal de ne pas vous remarquer !!**

**- Niimura !!! Je vous prie de vous taire, à moins que 2 heures de colles en plus ne vous réjouissent ?**

**Le blondinet se tu, et fronça a nouveau les sourcils, le visage dirigé vers la fenêtre pour ne pas croiser le regard de son voisin. Manque de chance, son image se reflétait dans la vitre, ce qui fit rougir notre petit warumono.**

_-Oo... Yomi cru mal entendre. Comment le blond pouvait-il savoir avec qui il séchait les cours. Il aurait voulu répondre mais voyant que de un leur professeur ne paraissait po de bonne humeur, et que de deux Kyo ne semblait pas apte à lui répondre, il ne dit rien. L'heure de cours lui parut interminable et il ne jeta même pas un oeil au sujet du cours, préférant détailler le warumono assis non loin de__lui._ **La sonnerie retentit enfin. Pressé de s'éloigner de son aimé, Kyo ne prit pas la peine de ranger ses affaires; il les rassembla et prit le tout dans ses bras, fuyant le regard curieux de Yomi. Enfin sorti de la classe, il décida de sécher les cours pour aller chanter dans la salle de fête du lycée, seul moyen de se défouler. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'est que dans son élan, il eu oublier son journal, celui qui renfermait toutes ses paroles de chansons et pensées.**

_Yomi voulu crier après le blond mais il était déjà trop tard, il prit donc le journal et sortit à son tour après avoir ranger ses affaires. Il se renseigna sur le prochain cours._

_- Math...Pff nul!_

_  
Il décida de rejoindre son ami Sakito qui séchait ces cours sous l'arbre de la cours. Alors qu'il s'ennuyait, Sakito dormant à coté de lui, il prit le petit journal et le retourna mainte et mainte fois avant de céder à la curiosité et de le lire._

_Ce qu'il lu lui parut invraisemblable. En plus de chansons plus sombres les une que les autres Kyo y avait noter pratiquement toutes ces pensées. Il n'en revint pas quand il compris que le garçon dont le blond parler dans son_ _journal n'était autre que lui même. Cela expliquait donc son comportement à son égard._

_Refermant la précieuse source d'informations, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Ainsi Kyo le désirait. Il décida qu'il aller remédier à la situation.  
Yomi se leva, laissant là son ami et parti à la recherche de Kyo. Il le savait en train de sécher, mais où, là était toute la question. Passant devant la salle de musique il s'arrêta après avoir reconnu la voix qui s'élevait et qui ravissait ses oreilles. De nombreuses de fois il était venu écouter Kyo chanter, chaque fois c'était merveilleux. Il poussa alors la porte sans bruit et entra dans les gradins. Il admira le petit chanteur qui s'époumonait sur la scène, ne pouvant que le trouver encore plus désirable. Doucement il se rapprocha de l'estrade._

**Le voyant arriver, Kyo arrêta de chanter, paniqué. Après quelques secondes, il arriva à articuler quelques mots qu'il regretta aussitôt.**

**  
- Encore toi ? Tu as décidé de me suivre ou quoi ? Laisse  
moi tranquille tu veux... J'ai autre chose à faire que de te  
parler...  
**

**Tournant dos à l'intrus tant désiré, il ferma les yeux si fort qu'une douleur l'obligea à les rouvrir. Alors il se dirigea vers son sac pour y ranger ses affaires laissées en pagaille sur un côté de la scène.**

_Yomi monta sur la scène et arriva derrière le blond. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et il lui présenta le carnet avec son autre main._

_  
- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose?..._

**Kyo eu d'abord un regard paniqué, puis il reprit le carnet d'un geste vif avant de repousser instinctivement Yomi.  
**

**- Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas de ce bord la moi... Tu ... Tu as lu ?**  
_  
__Yomi se rapprocha de lui, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.  
_

_- Ano... oui je l'ai lu...Tu écrit très bien...c très touchant toutes ces chanson..._

**Le regard de Kyo se fit intrigué.  
**

**- Tu n'y a lu...Tu n'y a lu que les chansons ?**

_Décidemment Kyo pouvait être désespérant, mais Yomi ne se laissa pas démonter et s'approcha encore plus. Il se retrouva collé au warumono, vint posé sa tête contre son épaule et fit passé son souffle sur son oreille._

_  
- Effectivement j'ai tout lu... Et c'est disons, très intéressant... _

**Kyo fit les yeux ronds, son coeur s'emballa et son envie de déshabiller Yomi grandissait. Après quelques secondes de réflexion il se dit que peut-être Yomi ce comportait de cette manière pour lui faire avouer son amour et ensuite se moquer de lui... Et en faire la risée du lycée. Alors il repoussa d'une manière sèche le jeune garçon, objet de ses phantasmes.  
- Mouahahaha, je t'ai bien eu hein !!! J'ai fais exprès d'écrire ces choses te concernant et j'ai aussi volontairement oublié ce carnet sur le banc. Je ne peux pas croire que tu y ais cru ! Tu es bien naïf dis donc !!! Pauvre, pauvre Yomi, je me serrais bien amusé aujourd'hui... Merci d'avoir été assez bête pour jouer le jeu...**

**Kyo prit son sac et sortit de la salle sans se retourner car s'il l'avait fait, son bien aimé aurait pu apercevoir son visage rougit par les larmes.**

_Yomi tomba à genoux. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ces oreilles. Kyo n'avais pas pu être aussi... En fait, il n'y avait pas de mots assez fort pour expliquer se que ressentait Yomi à cet instant. Il avait sentit son cœur se fissurer sous les paroles du blond. Quelques gouttes se mirent à perler ses joues.__   
_

_  
__Après une longue discussion avec son meilleur ami, NiYA, Yomi décida de se rendre chez Kyo afin d'avoir une discussion sérieuse. NiYa avait réussi a convaincre son ami de tout dire à Kyo. C'est donc d'un pas assez décider que Yomi se rendit chez le petit warumono._

_  
-Pfffff quitte a me ridiculiser...tu en as de bonne NiYa...je voudrai t'y voir! ...bon alors où qu'elle est cette baraque? TT   
__  
__Arrivé devant chez celui qu'il aimait, il hésita plusieurs secondes avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette, redoutant de se trouver face à face avec le blond._

**Kyo descendit les escaliers, tristounet.  
Depuis tout à l'heure, il écrivait une nouvelle chanson, plus triste et douce encore que les précédentes. Il regarda dans le judas et y aperçu Yomi. Croyant d'abord que ceci était une illusion, il resta quelques minutes a regarde par le judas lorsque qu'une nouvelle sonnerie le réveilla. Il se décida alors à ouvrir.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux ce tu veux cette fois ? Tu veux te venger de ma mauvaise blague Yomi ?**

_Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à lui, toutes ses belles phrases préparées partaient en éclat. Instinctivement il se rapprocha du blond et vint coller ses lèvres au sienne. Jamais il ne ressentit autant de joie. Ces lèvres était douce et avait un goût exquis !_

**Lorsque Kyo sentit les lèvres douce de son amour se posées sur les siennes, le monde bascula. D'abord surpris, il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et sombres qu'il ferma lentement, prolongeant ainsi le baiser dont il rêvait depuis des années.**

**En lui, la température montait. Son cerveau, bondé de questions était sur le point d'exploser lorsque la plus importantes de celles-ci lui vint à l'esprit. Il repoussa une nouvelle fois Yomi et cette interrogation qui le torturait depuis 3 ans parvint enfin à rejoindre les lèvres du blond.**

**- Doshite ?!**

_Yomi le regard interdit se recula encore un peu. Il baissa piteusement la tête avant de la relever et de plonger son regard dans celui de Kyo._

_  
- Nani?_

**- Pourquoi est ce que tu me suis comme ca ? Pourquoi tu m'embrasses ? Pourquoi ?**

Le blond ne savait trop comment réagir face a son bien aimé. Il ne connaissait pas ses véritables intentions, et ne savait s'il devait revêtir son costume de warumono solitaire ou au contraire, se laisser aller et profiter de la chance qui lui était offerte.

_Yomi sourit et se colla à son aîné en passant ces bras autour de son cou. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue remontant vers son oreille afin de lui murmurer sa réponse._

_- Je te suis et t'embrasse juste parce que je t'aime... Et pour rien d'autre. Je t'aime Kyo, depuis longtemps déjà...  
_

_Une larme roula sur sa joue et il ne pu continuer sa réponse. Il s'écarta encore du blond par peur de sa réaction, certes il s'avait qu'il l'aimait vu ce qu'il avait écrit dans son carnet mais il ne savait pas comment Kyo réagirait face à sa déclaration. Peut être allait-il encore dire qu'il se moquait de lui ou au contraire..._

**Les yeux du chanteur restèrent perdu dans le vide. Le moment dont il avait rêvé depuis plusieurs années venait de se réaliser, les mots qu'il voulait entendre venaient d'être prononcé... Contre toute attente, il ne répondit rien, il resta figé là quelque minutes avant de se diriger vers dans la pièce qui se trouvait a sa droite, le salon. Tel un zombi, il s'approcha du canapé pour s'y asseoir, les jambes repliée contre sa poitrine, une peluche panda dans les bras, se balançant d'avant en arrière, tel un enfant traumatisé.  
**

_-Oo... Kyo?  
_

_Yomi resta coi devant l'attitude de son amour. Pourquoi fuyait-il? Il ne voulait po de lui en fin de compte? Il voulu le suivre à l'intérieure mais sa raison lui dictait de partir. Il savait que si il le suivait il se mettrait à pleurer devant lui, le suppliant de dire quelque chose. Restant là, comme un imbécile à regarder l'entrée, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il commençait à pleuvoir des cordes. Sentant le froid pénétrait ses membres il se décida à agir. Il entra dans la maison quitte à se rendre ridicule face au blond. Il marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il lui semblait être le salon et trouva Kyo assis sur le canapé se bordant doucement. Il s'approcha et s'assit à ses cotés, passant un bras autour de son épaule.  
_

_-Kyo..._

**  
****Kyo ne sembla pas réagir. Il fixait un point inconnu sur le tapis de la table basse et pensa qu'il serait peut être temps d'en changé justement. Après une dizaine de minutes de silence, le blond entre ouvrit enfin les lèvres.  
**

**- Apporte moi le saké qui est sur la table de la cuisine...Onegai...**

_Yomi ne bougea pas. Puis se décida et se leva avant de ramenait la bouteille que lui demandait le blond. Il le scruta quelque instant avant de poser le saké sur la table basse et de se rapprocher de lui. Doucement il prit son visage entre ses doigts et effleura ses lèvres avant de plongeait son regard dans le sien.  
_

_- Tu ne vas quand même pas boire!!! S'il te plait, si c'est moi qui te rend si triste je peux m'en aller..._

**Kyo se penchant légèrement sur le coter jusqu'à avoir la bouteille se saké dans son champ de vision. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il se jeta dessus tel un alcoolique et la but entièrement en quelques gorgées. Quand il se retourna vers Yomi, son regard était glauque. Sans crier gare il lui sauta dessus, laissant parader ses mains sur le corps de son amour.**

_Ecrasé sous le poids de Kyo, Yomi voulu se débattre mais avait trop peur de blesser son amour. Et puis il ne pouvait rivaliser, le blond était plus grand que lui et plus fort. Il chercha comment se délivrer des caresses de plus en plus précises. Il gémit avant de tenter de repousser le blond. Il réussit à l'éloigner un peu et le sonda du regard.  
_

_- Tooru... Qu'est ce qui te prend ?? Pourquoi tu agi comme ça ?  
_

_Il ne retint pas les larmes qui dévalèrent ses joues._

**- Parce que moi aussi je t'aime spice d'idiot !!! Fait comme si tu ne le savais pas va !  
**

**Les lèvres de Kyo retrouvèrent celles si douce de son amant. Il laissa ses mains balader au grès de ses désirs les plus secrets**

_Les lèvres du blond le grisaient, elles étaient si douces. Malgré son envie de rester sous lui et de subir toutes ses caresses, celle-ci étant très efficace, il s'écarta et se releva._

_-Kyo... Ecoute ...je..._

**- Tais toi donc !!!**

**Il l'embrassa pour le faire taire**

_Yomi le repoussa encore._

_- Arrête !! T'es bourré !!! Et je ne veux pas qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit si tu n'es pas conscient !_

**- Si je n'étais pas bourré, je n'aurais pas le cran de le faire !!!**

_- Nan Kyo, je suis désolé, je ne veux pas...Pas comme ça._

_Résolut il partit en courant de chez le warumono._

**Celui-ci resta allongé au sol, et s'endormi ne se réveillant que le lendemain avec une tête de bois. Dans la salle de bain, il se jeta de l'eau sur le visage. De la journée précédente, il n'avait que très peu de souvenirs. Seulement, il ne savait pas si ceux-ci étaient pur fruit de son esprit pervers ou dure réalité. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? Une seule manière de savoir si ces souvenirs étaient fondés, aller au lycée, c'est alors ce qu'il fit.**

_Yomi quand à lui n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, les mains de Kyo le hantaient, il ressentait encore leurs caresses. Tel un automate, il se rendit au lycée sac à l'épaule avec la ferme décision de passer la journée sur le toi, bien au calme._

_Arrivé, il se dirigea directement vers le toit du bâtiment, essayant de passé inaperçu et priant pour ne pas tomber sur Kyo._

**Au lycée, le petit chanteur chercha du regard où se trouvait son amour. Le cherchant partout, la sonnerie vint à sonner. Il abandonna donc ses recherches pensant le retrouver en cours, ce qui fut un vrai bide. Où pouvait être Yomi ?**

_Après quelques minutes, celui-ci déboula enfin en classe, faisant sursauter tout le monde. D'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers sa place, juste à coté de Kyo. Il avait renoncé à rester sur le toit, s'ennuyant trop, mais a peine était-il en route vers sa classe qu'un groupe de lycéennes s'était jetées à sa poursuite. Il dû donc courir pour rejoindre sa salle de cour en vie._

_- Désolé M'sieur... je serai plus en retard la prochaine fois._

_Il s'assit à sa place après avoir saluer respectueusement son professeur. Il offrit un petit sourire au blond à ses cotés._

**Kyo y répondit par un regard interrogateur et perçant. Il cherchait des réponses dans les yeux de Yomi. Cela est tant, il ne dit mot, voulant passer enfin une journée avec son amant si cela se terminait bien, sans heure de retenue.**

_A la fin du cours, Yomi tira Kyo vers les toilettes. Il bloqua la porte et après être sur de ne pas être dérangés et il s'approcha du blond. Il se colla à lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou._

_-Tu n'es plus bourré?_

**- Alors...Ca s'est réellement passé ?**

**Kyo avait retrouvé son air tendre et fragile qu'il peut avoir au naturel. Avoir Yomi si prêt de lui le fit sourire timidement et rougir repensant à ce qu'il avait failli faire la veille même.**

**- Non, non... Je...Ne suis plus bourré...Mais je suis peut-être en train de rêver...**

_Yomi le regarda en souriant, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être kawai quand il montrait son vrai visage. Il l'embrassa subitement, caressant ses lèvres avant de se séparer de lui._

_- Cette scène ressemble à tes rêves mon tit warumono?? _

_Demanda-t-il une lueur dans les yeux._

**- Presque...Il ressemble plutôt a un de mes phantasmes...**

**Le chanteur rougit et baissa les yeux pour remarquer qu'une bosse dans son pantalon s'était formée. Relevant son regard, il le plongea dans les yeux de son amant tentant d'attirer son attention vers son visage pour cacher sa faiblesse.**

_Yomi se recolla à lui, sentant ainsi sa virilité contre son bassin. Doucement il embrassa son cou, remontant légèrement sur sa joue, il goûtait sans relâche cette peau si douce dont il avait tant rêvé._

_- Moi, je propose... que l'on essaye ce fantasme... (qui a dit hentai?? ''')_

_Lui murmura-t-il entre deux doux baisers posés sur sa peau._

**Kyo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.**

**- Nani ?! Main...Maintenant Je...**

_- Ca te gêne??_

_Yomi le regarda suspicieux, tout en commençant une légère caresse de ses mains sur les rein du blond._

_- Tu as peur de casser ton image ??_

**- Anoo... C'est que je... Je n'ais jamais...**

**Le pauvre tremblait presque de peur. Il ne s'attendais vraiment pas a ca, surtout de la part de Yomi. Cela ne le décevait pas, bien au contraire, mais l'effrayait, de peur de décevoir et de perdre le bonheur qu'il venait tout juste d'acquérir.**

_-Tu n'as jamais quoi?_

_Ces caresses dévièrent sur son torse et en dessous du rempart de vêtement._

**-Tu seras bien surpris de savoir tout ce que j'ai seulement prétendu faire Yomi... Et, l'une d'entre elle est le fait d'avoir...**

_Yomi compris tout de suite. Il arrêta ces caresses et posa un délicat bisou sur le nez Kyo._

_- Je vois... Alors vaut mieux attendre..._

_Il prit alors possession de ses lèvres pour un tendre et fiévreux baiser._

**Un baiser que Kyo prolongea amoureusement avant se de lover dans les bras de son amant.**

**-Gomen nasai koibito... **

**Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Yomi, avant d'être interrompu par des étudiants qui entrèrent. Kyo se****dépêcha alors de se détacher de Yomi, sentant ses joues s'enflammer.**

_Yomi, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, tira son Koi par la main et le resserra dans ces bras. Les étudiants les regardèrent surpris. Yomi posa un délicat baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres avant de jeter un regard hautain aux étudiant toujours paralysés sur place. Ne se souciant de rien, il entraîna Kyo hors des toilettes, devenues trop fréquentées à son goût, pour un abris, qu'il espéra plus calme._

**Durant toute la scène, Kyo s'était laissé faire sans broncher. Enfin hors des toilettes, il suivit Yomi qui l'emmenait a présent sur le toit.**

_Enfin seul sur le toit, Yomi obligea Kyo à s'asseoir et l'enlaça amoureusement. Il laissa sa bouche errer le long de son cou._

_- Hum tu sens trop bon Tooru-san... Et tu es tellement Kawai_

**- Je ne suis pas kawaii !!!! ...**

**Après mûre réflexion, Kyo acheva sa phrase.**

**- Si je le suis, ce n'est que pour toi Yomi...**

**Il posa une main douce sur le visage de son bien aimé et posa un baiser sur les lèvres tant désirées laissant parcourir son autre main sur le corps (tendu ? ') de son amant**.

_Alors que les deux amoureux s'adonnaient à une séance de bizous très torrides, la porte en fer du toit claqua violement. Yomi tourna la tête pour gueuler après celui qui osait venir les déranger, et resta terrifier devant le nouveau venu._

_- Prof... Professeur?? Oo_

**Kyo se redressa, faisant tomber son amant au sol.**

**- Vous nous cherchiez ?**

_Yomi se redressa, se tenant au coter de son petit copain _

_-HAi ! Niimura! Vous n'êtes pas allé en retenue hier! Puis-je savoir pourquoi?_

_Le professeur jeta un regard noir à Yomi avant de reprendre._

_- Vous ne devriez pas vous trouvez ici tout les deux! Pour ça vous aurais tout deux une retenue! Maintenant rejoignaient votre classe._

**Kyo regarda son amour avec un regard de chien battu avant de suivre son professeur, l'air abattu.**

_Yomi rattrapa son professeur et Kyo après avoir regardait le vide pendant quelque seconde. Arrivé au coté du warumono, il lui prit la main. Voulant montrer par là qu'il était avec lui, à ses côté._

**Sentant cette main serrer la sienne, Kyo sourit et se rapprocha de son koibito,** **juste pour sentir sa chaleur l'envahir. Tout deux suivirent le professeur main dans la main jusqu'a leur salle de classe. (Y en a pas pour qui c'est un fantasme de faire l'amour dans une salle de classe :P ')**

_Ils durent subir l'heure de cours, écoutant leur professeur parlait de la grammaire. Yomi griffonna quelque mot sur un bout de papier avant de l'envoyer à son koi. _

_"J'espère que tu comptes pas faire cette heure de colle Kyo, mon amour. J'ais des projets plus intéressant pour toi..."_

**Kyo prit alors son bic rose (oui oui il en a un) et se mit a écrire la réponse, un sourire aux lèvres.**

**"Tout ce que tu voudras tant que c'est avec toi Yomi..."**

_Un sourire éclaira le visage de Yomi et il prit la main de Kyo sous le banc. Il avait rapproché son banc sans que le professeur ne le voie, pour être près de son koibito. Le reste de l'heure se passa dans le silence et à la sonnerie, Yomi prit vite ces affaires et obligea Kyo à se dépêcher._

**- Mais heu !!! C'est si urgent que ca ?**

**Kyo tentait avec beaucoup de volonté de rentrer ses affaires dans son sac. Voyant Yomi s'énerver, il prit quelques bouquins a bras et se redressa.**

**- Bon, où allons nous ? J'espere que c'est bien au moins...**

_Yomi lui prit la main et le tira derrière lui._

_- faut se dépêcher sinon le professeur va nous rattraper! Et pis on av chez moi... ça te vas?? _

**Kyo entama alors la marche d'un pas rapide.**

**- T'as rien de plus romantique ?**

- Nan mais si tu as une idée je suis preneur ...

Yomi lâcha la main de son amour pour entourer sa taille de son bras, préférant être collait à lui.

**-Bien, alors sui moi.**

**Laissant vagabonder sa main dans le dos de son amour, Kyo le fit faire le tour du lycée, passer devant la salle des fêtes ou il avait l'habitude de chanter et le fit marcher quelques minutes dans un champ de maïs (ca se cultive au Japon ? ') avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de se laisser tomber sur l'épaisse couche de verdure qui leur servait de nid.**

_Yomi l'embrassa tendrement, tout ne commençant à lui déboutonner la chemise. Il arrêta de l'embrasser pour venir lui susurrer les mots qu'il rêvait de lui dire encore et encore._

_- Ai shiteru Tooru-san_

**Kyo sentit son coeur exploser de joie à ces mots. Il en avait rêvé depuis tellement d'année que il aurait voulu revivre ce moment jusqu'a la fin de sa vie.**

**- Watashi mo Yomi... Je t'aime...**

**Les deux amant se perdirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand tout a coup...**

**DRiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiiIiNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnG !!!!!**

**Chacun dans leur lit respectif, Kyo et Yomi se réveillèrent en même temps d'un rêve commun. Déçus que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un rêve, tout deux se levèrent et reprirent les habitudes qu'ils n'avaient jamais quittées. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que leur rêve allait devenir réalité...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et bien voilà la toute première fic écrite ensemble sous forme de RP et ce par msn . Elle date de 2005 Si mes souvenirs son bon.


End file.
